


Almost human

by Daydreamingboy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamingboy/pseuds/Daydreamingboy
Summary: Temptation, the world largest sexual android developerThey make sleek life like androidsAnd stuff,,,
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how often I'll add or how long this will be,,,   
> They will meet in the next part 👀👀  
> Also warning: not super graphic murder UvU

Beelzebub, or that's what people refer to them, clicked by checking each android. They stopped in place, brows connected and eyes narrow. "What it this?" They snap looking at the odd unisex redhead android.

"Model 665 sir.." a lower work informs, "Custom order."

Bee growled softly, "I can see that, but pray tell, who ordered it?" They looked, "I thought the CEO stopped custom orders..."

"Well... We don't really know..."

×××××××××××××××

The thing about temptation androids, there a small error in the system. All of them are made for the near edge of sentients, with a thin string line separating sentients and completely controlled mindless. Sometimes there's a glitch and that line is fully crossed.

×××××××××××××××××

ḛ̃r̰̃r̰̃õ̰r̰̃, ḛ̃r̰̃r̰̃õ̰r̰̃, ḛ̃r̰̃r̰̃õ̰r̰̃ 

Yellow serpent eyes narrow as he was pinned to a plush bed. His master only takes him out when the wife is away. Something clicked deep in his code. A deep hatred for this scum man. 'Its not cheating if the other is an android' he remembers the master convincing himself months ago. Something else clicked, as alarms sounds through his code, his hand acts grabbing and squeezing the human's throat.

It came as a surprise, model 665 or Anthony as his master named him, looks down at the almost corpse. Windpipe rooted up to be exposed and mangled, heart frantically beating sending the human into cardiac arrest.

Anthony of course surprised by what he did, also felt guilt, the error gave him emotions. Then the panic set in, he rid himself of blood and stole some of the wife's clothes as to not appear too suspicious on the streets. He snuck out of house, and into the streets, no goal of where to go, but he's going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the longest, I may come back and add mor or just leave it and move on,,,

Aziraphale huffed, having just fought a potential customer over one of his prized books. After they had left he went to flip the sign from open to closed, when something caught his eye. He focused and found it to be a shoeless woman with shoulder length red hair. He frowned seeing her wander around confused.

He opened the door, "Excuse me Ms, are you alright?"

Anthony quickly turned his code racked a bit, "Yes..." he answered.

Aziraphale didn't believe her, "Mh... If you say so, though I do think you should take shelter, snow is in the forecast, and you can get a dreadful cold.."

Anthony had to admit his components felt a bit stiff from the winter chill. "I guess you have a point..." he bit his lip in thought, "I don't know where to go though...."

"Ah, well, I don't mean to seem odd, but you can joint me in my shop." He gave an awkward smile, "I can even make you a warm drink."

Anthony smiled at the offer, "Well, thank you, your quite the angels" He gladly walked into the shop his components and fax skin working better as they heated up.


	3. warmth

Aziraphale got the android he believed to be a human woman a hot cup of tea, and Anthony being too polite accepted, though waited till the drink was lukewarm as to not melt his compartment that is used to store bodily fluids from his owner. Though his owner is dead at home and he'd really like to try something new. He brought the cup to his lips, and took a sip. The texture of the liquid was think and smooth, flowing down the tube that is supposed to act as a throat and pooled in the containment unit. He was not updated to be able to taste much, but he could taste the sugar only. 

Mmmm..." He hummed.

"Is something the matter dear..?" Az asked wrapping a fluffy blanket around Anthony, giving him a soft smile.

"Ah, no, I'm fine... The tea is just a bit sweet for me..."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I can make you a new cup..."

"No, no, its fine. Don't trouble yourself." He smiles at Az.

The angel of a man just nodded, "Alright, if you say so..."

Anthony smiled, leaning into the plush chair. Just thankful Az helped him, so sweet of the shorter plump man. sometime passes and Az says something. "Hm? Sorry I didn't hear you.."

"I asked your name..." Az chuckled softly.

"Ah... Its...Ash." He says, choosing the first female name he knew.


End file.
